1. Field
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels to display an image, a gate driver to apply gate signals to the pixels, and a data driver to apply data signals to the pixels. The pixels receive the gate signals through gate lines. The pixels receive the data signals through data lines in response to the gate signals. The pixels display gray scales corresponding to the data signals.
In recent years, with the demand for high-resolution display apparatus and large-sized display apparatus, the display panel has increased in size. Because the data line has a resistance component, a load capacitance of the data line may increase as the size of the display panel increases. Accordingly, a difference between the data signals due to a signal delay in data lines may occur as the data signals travel towards the end of the data lines.